Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon
Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon is the first set of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It was first released on March 8, 2002 en.ygo-card.de Spoiler - Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon in North America and Europe in English, French, German, Italian, and Spanish; on August 8, 2002 in Japan in Asian-English; on July 26, 2003 in Canada in French; and on December 9, 2003 in South Korea in Korean. The set has been released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game in English in North America, Europe, Oceania, and worldwide; in French in Europe and Canada; and in German, Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish; in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game it was released in Asian-English and Korean. With many cards from the manga and anime series, the 126 cards in this English set were chosen from the Japanese packs Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Phantom God, the former of which this set is named after. After being discontinued by Upper Deck Entertainment, these packs were prized for the rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and the "Forbidden One" cards. Several of the European versions of Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (European English, European French, German, and Italian) only contained 103 of the 126 cards present in the North American version. Many of the cards not printed in this European release of this set were later printed in the European release of Magic Ruler (for those languages). Later, Upper Deck removed the regional restriction on cards, opening up the North American card market to European collectors and players. In 2004, a worldwide English version of the set (LOB-ENXXX) was printed in the Master Collection Volume 1. In all regions, this printing included the cards from the original North American release. This print made errata on many cards, including changing the term Magic Card to Spell Card and changing the name of "Trial of Hell" to "Trial of Nightmare". In 2010, an Unlimited Edition North American version of the set (LOB-XXX) and an Unlimited Edition European version of the set (LOB-EXXX) was reprinted again and released with the Legendary Collection. This print run ignored the Master Collection Volume 1 errata and used the original North American text from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon, but still changed Magic Card to Spell Card and changed the name of "Trial of Hell" to "Trial of Nightmare". The set was re-released in South Korea in Korean on March 15, 2011. though at least one source states it happened on March 10. | group="note" }} A coupon was included on the front flap of the box lid which could be exchanged for the ''Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon'' promotional cards. Features Highly sought-after cards include the "Exodia" set, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Dark Magician", "Swords of Revealing Light", "Dark Hole", "Raigeki", "Pot of Greed" and "Monster Reborn". As the first set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon introduced players to the game. Important features and concepts introduced with this set include Normal, Effect, Flip Effect and Fusion Monsters, as well as the concepts of Normal, Tribute, and Fusion Summoning. It also introduced players to Normal, Equip, and Field Spell Cards, and Normal and Continuous Trap Cards. Cards in this set introduced the Series 3 layout. Many of the cards have simplistic or no effects, making them useful for introducing players to the game. The cover card is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Breakdown Each TCG and Asian-English pack contained 9 cards and each box contained 24 packs. Each Korean pack contained 10 cards and each box contained 30 packs. In the Korean rerelease, each pack contained 5 cards and each box contained 30 packs. The North American English, Oceanic English, Worldwide English, French-Canadian, Portuguese, Spanish, Asian-English, Korean and Korean re-release prints of this set contained 126 cards, including: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 10 Super Rare * 22 Rare * 82 Common The European English, French, German and Italian prints of this set contained 103 cards, including: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 15 Rare * 67 Common Galleries LOB-BoosterNA.jpg | North American English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Reprint (Legendary Collection) LOB-BoosterEU.jpg | European English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Reprint (Legendary Collection) LOB-BoosterAU.jpg | Oceanic English 1st Edition LOB-BoosterEN.png | Worldwide English Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterFC.png | French-Canadian 1st Edition LDD-BoosterFC-UE.jpg | French-Canadian Unlimited Edition LDD-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterDE.jpg | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LDD-BoosterIT.jpg | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LDB-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition LDD-BoosterSP.jpg | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterAE.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition LOB-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-BoosterBoxNA.jpg | North American English Lists Notes References Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs pt:A Lenda do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis